Meeting Life
by la Banitia
Summary: Nudge gets left behind at a boarding school to suposedly protect her. She meets a guy named Max that she stars to like but how can she date and deal with a mutant life at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I own nothing, the charactors Nudge, Maximum Ride, Angel, Fang, Iggy,The Gassman, belongs to James Patterson. So dose the mutant bird thing, along with ****"the school". **

Being able to go to school again usually excites me, but this time the circumstances have changed: no Max, no Fang, no Angel, and no Flock. No, they left me here to fend for myself, not that I can't do it, it's just that, well, I don't want to. I've never been without the Flock before unless I, or every one else, got captured. Max says, "It's for the best; we need you to be safe. We'll come back for you as soon as the Director is dead". Yah right, they just don't want me anymore.

I'm Nudge, and here I am at the School, well not "**THE **school", but a School. A school, which I now will be attending. It's called CPMA, but it's apparently not the only CPMA. There's another one in San Diego but that one's not a boarding school.

_It really is gorgeous, there are plenty of grassy areas and planters that hold pretty flowers _but it doesn't lighten my mood.

_Where am I? Gosh this place is big! How am I going to find anything? Ugh. What was that? _

"Hey be careful, some people get pretty angry if you bump into them," a boy informed me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't notice you there. Thanks for the warning," I replied.

"Hey I'm Max. You're new here," stated Max.

_Max? No Nudge, be strong. Don't cry. It's just a coincidence. Be strong, you've been through worse_.

"Hi Ma-"my voice cracked,_ I can't say it. I just can't_. "Hi, I'm

Krystal," I lied. That was the name I had used previously, different times I had gone to a school.

"Well Krystal, you are lost," Max said, so sure of himself

"It shows that much?" asked Nudge.

"Not if you weren't walking the wrong way to the assembly, that we are now late for," replied Max. "Come on, it's this way".


	2. Chapter 2

_This is so boring I can't even tell what Dean Rivers is talking about_. _Even though I've gone to the assembles once a week for the last couple of months_. "Is it really necessary to go to all of these assembles?" I asked Max. He just laughed. He was my guide when I had just started here now and my beast friend but his name "Max" still almost made me cry just thinking about it. _There I go now I'm almost crying_ _be strong girl you can do this_.

"Not that it doesn't make a great picture, but Krystal. What's wrong?" said Max very concerned. Max is a photographer he always has his camera and taking pictures.

"It's nothing, I'm fine" I answered

"Well you know that English project due next week?" Asked Max

"Yah, what about it?" I said

"Well I was thinking that maybe we could do it together" requested Max

"That sounds good; we can work at it in the library"


	3. Chapter 3

So, just wondering, what qualities do you look for in a boyfriend?" Max questioned

"I don't know I've never had a boyfriend and i'm not looking for one now" I answered. _He looks really disappointed, awwww, that's cute_. "Well a guy that's sensitive, that isn't afraid to show his emotions, funny, and sweet, like you" I blurted. _Dang it did I really say that? I like him, I may have just realized that but I shouldn't have said that. But it sure cheered him up_. "We should get back to work, the library is closing in a half hour and this is due tomorrow" I told Max.

"So why don't you ever talk about your family?" Max said changing that subject.

"Ummm, I really don't want to talk about them now, maybe some other time" I tried to avoid that subject at all costs.

"Hey lets go out for a bit, I'll finish this tonight myself. I have my bike outside and I want to show you some thing. I'm not taking no for an answer" announced Max.

_Ummm ok looks like I'm going for a ride._ I followed Max outside to his bike. _Good thing he has pegs._


	4. Chapter 4

_Are you sure that you can hold my weight?" I Asked_

_"Unless you weigh more than 297 pounds" Max's voice heavy with sarcasm "yes I'm sure, have a little faith._

_I'd never thought it possible, that I'd be happy with out my family, but here I am having the time of my life with a really sweet (and if I may say so, cute) boy. The beach is really gorgeous at night; the only light comes from the moon. Where is Max taking me?_

_"How much longer Max? The suspense is killing me" I exaggerated_

_"Krystal it's only like 10 more feet relax" said Max very soothingly "See we're here"_

_We where at the pier, not that it wasn't cool but I don't see what's so special about it._

_"This way" called Max who was already walking away from me and towards the pier._

_I ran up to him and said "so what's the big surprise?"_

_"Close your eyes" Max answered. I did and he led me to what I guessed was underneath the pier. Once I was allowed to open my eyes I saw the most beautiful sight I have ever seen from the ground at least. I was under the pier. The pilings where in columns that stretched for about one hundred yards and at the very end was the moon*. I gasped, and there was a flash, when I turned to Max had his camera out._

_"Max, you really know how to ruin a moment" I yelled_

_"Or keep it forever, I'm sorry Krystal you looked so beautiful in the moonlight and ...sorry" Max apologized_

_I walked up to him and kissed him. It was short and when it was over I had realized what I had done. Why did I just do that? "I sorry I don't know what came over me." I had tried to apologize but Max had kissed me again it was sweet but short, I didn't want it to end and when it did Max said_

_"Krystal, will you be my girl friend"?_

_"How can I refuse an offer like that? Yes" I was so happy the happiest I have been in the past 3 months, but if there was nothing I knew better it's that everything can change for the worse in an instant._


	5. Chapter 5

_Max no look out. Ari you stay away from him, I'm the one you want. Max are you ok? Max? Max? Nooooooooooo._

I woke up. _It was a dream thank goodness; I have to tell Max, now even though it's 2:00 am._ I got out of bed and went down the hall to Max's Dorm room and knocked. I was still crying from the dream _but I have to tell him now. _Max opened the door.

"What happened? Come in" said max. He was very scared

"Max, I have to tell you something. I'm not normal"

"What are you talking about Krystal, of course you are" Max tried to say more but I cut him off

"No I'm only 98% normal genetically, socially probably even less. I have Avian DNA and wings, and my name is Nudge" I explained

"You're joking right?" choked out Max

I pulled my shirt back just enough to let my wings out. Max looked so scared.

"Get out of the dorm so I can think" said Max stiffly

_He's kicking me out he hates me. Fine I'll go and hopefully never see you again._

"Bye Max" I said very softly and ran out the door.

As soon as I got out side I jumped up and pulled down my wings hard and lifted myself off the ground off to find my flock and never leave them again.


End file.
